


The One Where Suho Forgets He’s The Literal Devil

by Twigasus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, Drama, Hell, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by X-EXO Suho in Obsession, M/M, Sehun is so done with the whole situation, Suho is both precious and rude, This is what quarantine does to my brain, but also comedy, many dad jokes, religious themes I guess?, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigasus/pseuds/Twigasus
Summary: Sehun is the Prince Consort of Hell and he has his routines. Wake up next to his husband, the literal Devil, watch said devil sentence the damned to painful ironic punishments, occasionally torture damned souls with his best friends the EXO Council of Greater Demons, and just generally enjoy being a handsome immortal. He likes these routines. They make for a great life as far as he's concerned. What is not so great is the morning he wakes up to find his husband's soul wiped of memories and trapped on Earth in the mortal form of one Kim Junmyeon, shy dad-joke making theater major.Who sent King Suho to Earth? How will Sehun and the EXO Council get him back? Join us to find out the answers to these questions and more in this HELLacious tale of intrigue, love, and demons.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction: Suho is where?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first fic in a loooong time. I got real inspired by Obsession and just every seho moment ever. This fic is unbeta'd and hopefully will be updating weekly (with a lot of updating this week while I'm out of work and stuck in quarantine). Anyways, enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think!

Sehun, Prince Consort of Hell, woke up as he did every morning: stretched out on the red satin sheets of the bed he shared with his husband the King. However, there was something wrong on this morning as his beloved devil, Suho, was not next to him. In the several eternities since they were married this never once happened.  
Confused, the prince sat up and called out for Minseok, Hell’s highest ranked general, and his oldest demon-hyung. In a column of blue flame he appeared and bowed to the prince. “Sehunnie, to what do I owe the early morning summons?” The prince ran a nervous hand through his black hair. “Do you know where Suho might be? Was there some sort of urgent sentencing in the night?” Minseok tilted his head, cat eyes narrowed in concern. “No my prince, I have not been summoned by his majesty today. Can you not sense his presence in the castle?” 

Sehun sighed, “I tried that hyung. I can’t feel him anywhere in Hell!”. With a pout the prince closed his eyes and focused on the connection between the King’s soul and his own. “His soul feels distant, like it’s on another plane of-“ the prince opened his eyes wide and looked over to his general.

“Minseok, call the council together, I found Suho, he’s on Earth, and there’s something wrong. Something is different about him. He feels like a mortal.” Minseok mirrored the prince’s shocked expression as he nodded his head. “At once my Prince. I will gather everyone to the council chambers immediately.” With that, the general disappeared in the same blue column of light in which he had appeared. 

This was not how Sehun had expected the day to go. He grumbled several curses under his breath and rose from bed, getting ready to meet with his best friends and figure out what exactly is going on. Someone was going to get beheaded for messing with his husband. Sehun just needed to sort out who.

Fully prepared for his day, Sehun walked the dark, decadent hallways of the palace to the council chamber. Opening the door he was met with the seven faces of his closest friends, The EXO Council of Greater Demons. These generals were who remained of the original 12 fallen angels who rebelled against the Heavens. Suho, was their leader, and declared king but the EXO council were all powerful and capable demons in their own rights. 

Sehun walked to his council seat to the left of the larger throne where his husband usually sat. Seeing the seat empty pulled a fresh growl out of the annoyed prince as he stared it down like the throne itself had caused the day’s crisis. 

One of the council members with doe eyes and short cropped hair took this moment to speak. “Sehun, Minseok briefed us on the situation. You say Suho is on Earth. Is this true?” Sehun nodded, “From what I can feel he’s become mortal somehow, or at least enchanted to appear that way.” He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Hyungs, this has never happened before. What should we do?”

The council member seated next to Sehun, a petite demon known as Baekhyun, rubbed the prince’s shoulder in comfort. “What we do Sehunnie is get him back! I suggest we form a rescue team to scout out what’s happening with mortal-Suho and bring him back to Hell in one piece.”

“We can’t forget to investigate who caused this mess. Along with the rescue team, we should send out our spies to attempt to weed out the fool who dared to challenge us.” Minseok stated, an angry glint to his eyes.

Sehun nodded agreeing with the proposed plan,” Alright, to start I will take Jongin, Baekhyun, and Lay hyung with me to investigate Earth. Minseok and Kyungsoo hyung I give you power over judgements while Suho and myself are absent. Chanyeol and Jongdae hyung, start the investigation into whoever plotted this.” 

With those orders the council was dismissed and the Earthbound team gathered together. General Jongin, a demon with the power to open doors between worlds, summoned a portal to Earth in the vicinity of where Sehun could sense Suho. The team walked through the portal and found themselves in a sunny park in a university campus. Across the park they spotted Suho. His hair was black and styled softly out of his face. He was dressed in typical human garb, a sweater and jeans and seemed to be jokingly doing the choreography to some song with a small group of girls. The demons stared openly at their carefree leader. 

“What the Hell is happening?” Sehun asked in bewilderment watching the mortal form of his menacing, intimidating husband giggle with this group of women.


	2. Chapter 1: Satan Is A Girl Group Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out with more angst than expected. I promise there'll be some laughs along the way....just not yet. As usual unbeta'd. Comment if you have any suggestions for how the story should unfold. 
> 
> Also who else can't wait for the Suholo?? Self-Portrait about to save the world. So proud of our leader and his first solo album!!!!!!

“What the Hell is happening?” Sehun asked in bewilderment watching the mortal form of his menacing, intimidating husband giggle with this group of women.  
The demon prince continued to stare as one of the women laughed and lightly slapped his husband’s shoulder. Irritated that a mortal would dare to lay a hand on his king, Sehun debated the several ways he could punish the foolish girl. In the park the wind began to howl and the girl in question seemed to be pushed onto the ground by an invisible force. Smirking, Sehun summoned a dagger to his hand and drew back to throw it at the fallen mortal. He never got the satisfaction of releasing the blade as Baekhyun plucked it quickly from his grip. “Woah there Sehun-ah. No need to start murdering humans in broad daylight. Let us do some reconnaissance before rash decisions are made.”

With that the smaller demon snapped his fingers, manifesting a backpack and what looked to be a campus map into his hands. “Now Sehunnie, play along and come with me.” Baekhyun looped his arm through Sehun’s and began walking them up the park’s path towards the group they’ve been observing. Approaching the group Baekhyun waved exaggeratedly, “Excuse me! Could any of you help us? My friend and I just transferred here and can’t seem to find our way to the administrative building.” Baekhyun ended his question with puppy eyes and a pout that left one of the girls cooing at his cuteness. 

Baekhyun continued making conversation with the group of human women while Sehun took this moment to look closely at his now mortal husband. This Suho was the same build as his but with dark locks tucked carefully behind his ears. He wore a pastel sweater and some generic skinny jeans. The biggest difference between his Suho and this mortal version was the way mortal Suho blushed and looked down once he noticed Sehun’s gaze. 

One of the girls spoke up at this time. “Myeonie, your dorm is right by the administrative building do you think you could bring Baekhyun and his friend on your way back?” Running a hand through his hair, mortal Suho took a deep breath. “Of course Irene!” he turned and bowed slightly to the two demons smiling shyly, “My name is Kim Junmyeon, I’d be happy to help you both.” 

Baekhyun grinned and moved to lace his arm not currently holding Sehun with Junmyeon’s “We would be sooo grateful wouldn’t we Sehunnie?” Sehun nodded, as Baekhyun led both the men away The demon prince kept stealing glances at the mortal version of his beloved the entire walk to the administrative building. While Baekhyun engaged the man in small talk designed to ferret out key details of his mortal life, Sehun could not stop staring, trying to will recognition into his lover’s eyes. It was disconcerting to see his love look at him without the heat and sheer pride he was used to for a millennium. It brought his anger bubbling back to the surface. Suho was everything to Sehun, had been even before they fell. How dare someone magic away all of that history they shared. It was the greatest blow he could remember being dealt. Being cast away from Heaven was a breeze in comparison. After all, during the fall he still had Suho to lean on, Suho to believe in, Suho to fondly caress his cheek and tell him all would be okay. 

Fists clenched, Sehun was almost glad to be rid of the specter of his husband as they finally reached the administrative building. False Suho bowed to the two demons and proceeded to walk away murmuring about how Baekhyun could text him if the pair needed any further assistance.


End file.
